


Sweeter and Better

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Fluff, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/30/15: ReiGisa/ReiNagi</p><p>Rei wants to make nutritious cookies, but Nagisa has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter and Better

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a short one; I actually have a party to attend as well!! :3

"Um...Nagisa-kun...why are we making Christmas cookies? It's a New Year's party!"

"Rei-chan, don't be so fussy about the details! It's NEVER too late for some yummy Christmas cookies! Plus the red and green icing was on sale."

Rei sighed an "All right, fine" as he arranged everything they would need on the countertop, the measuring spoons and cups in size order and the ingredients lined up in accordance with the order in which they would be using them. The two boys were at his house, getting ready to make some cookies to bring to the New Year's party at Haru's house later that evening. Rei was determined to prepare the most eye-catching, nutritionally balanced, beautiful cookies as possible.

While he was contemplating whether to use unsweetened chocolate (healthier, but more bitter) or semisweet (more sugar, but it would taste better) he didn't notice Nagisa dumping in almost twice as much sugar as Rei had originally planned into the large mixing bowl. "Mmm, looks good!" the blonde's ruby eyes shone as he stared down at the mountain of sugar.

"Wha-! Nagisa-kun, that's too much! We have to measure it exactly!" Rei panicked upon realizing what his friend had done. "Aw...don't be like that, Rei-chan! They'll be so much sweeter and better with more sugar." Nagisa pouted up at him, poking his finger into the white crystals and swiping some onto his tongue. "But the nutritional balance...!" Rei was immediately cut off by Nagisa leaning up and kissing him.

"Mmf!" Rei felt himself turning beet red; he always got flustered whenever Nagisa kissed him out of the blue like this—which was quite often. Before he could pull away Nagisa playfully stuck his tongue between Rei's lips, and the nervous swimmer froze.

It was sweet.

The blended taste of Nagisa and sugar made a shiver crawl down his spine, and Rei could feel himself losing it as he shakily placed his hands on Nagoya's slender shoulders, keeping the smaller boy where he is. They finally pulled apart for air moments later, both slightly out of breath.

Rei felt his entire body still tingling from the passionate kiss as Nagisa smiled up at him innocently, as if nothing had happened, but a pretty blush was still present on his cheeks.

"See? Sweeter," the blonde murmured, and Rei nodded dazedly, deciding to forget about nutrition for now.


End file.
